barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Going Viral/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Skipper on laptop-- Skipper: 17 million views for a sleeping kitten? Barbie: To be fair, it's wearing a top hat, and it burps! (giggles) --Blissa wears top hat, she burps out a bone of a fish-- Raquelle: Look out Barbie! -brings a giant tablet- and Barbie-junior. Online sensation coming through! My new video, got 10 thousand views! Barbie: Whoa! That's amaze Raquelle! Raquelle (on couch): Fine! I watch my own video 10 thousand times. Like we all haven't done that? --gets her tablet and plays her very short video-- Raquelle: As fab as it is, those stupid cat videos seemed to be all the rage. Barbie: Well Raquelle, cats are naturally adorable. Raquelle: For an animal that poops in a box. I guess their okay. --Blissa tries to scrath Raquelle but can't-- Barbie: Aw, Raquelle, why not make another video? Skipper could help, she's br-ill at this stuff! Skipper: Yeah...that'd be super fun, but I'm kinda busy hehe.....texting. Barbie: (whispers) Remember when I got you out of having to see Ryan's one-man musical? Well, it's pay-back time sis! --Raquelle's puppy face-- Skipper: UGH!!!! Okay then! Let's make the greatest video in the history of videos!!! --Raquelle's divious face. Barbie clapping. Skipper's worried face-- --Raquelle polishing her nails. Skipper on laptop-- Skipper: Ugh, so you wanna compete directly with cats? Raquelle: You got it! I wanna beat those fuzzy hairball beltching beasts at their own game! Skipper: Which one are you thinking? Grumpy cat? Cat in outer space? Raquelle: Why pick just one? Let's do'em all! Meow! --Blissa afraid-- --Skipper setting the lights-- Skipper: Let's do this thing. --Raquelle getting ready-- Skipper: Cartwheeling cat, action! --Raquelle cartwheels. Crashes into vase-- Skipper: Lazerpointer cat! --Raquelle catching the lazer. Crashes into camera-- Skipper: Ceiling fan kitty. Raquelle: What? Skipper: That's cool, you know, if, you don't want anyone to watch it. --Raquelle grabs on ceiling fan. Falls. She landed on her feet looking like a cat-- --Everyone watching Raquelle's video on laptop-- Barbie: Wow, you did every cat mim, and more! Raquelle (on laptop playing): I can has cupcake? Raquelle: Huh!!! 1 million hits?! And all from people other than me! Uh, which is the same as all my other videos. -leans on couch, falls over- Barbie: Ooh! What's that? Raquelle: There's another video of me! Maybe somebody auto-tuned my purring or did some cool mash-up. Skipper: They did something cool, cause it's got 50 million hits so far! --plays video. Video is about Raquelle's mistakes while shooting her video-- Raquelle: Why??!!! How??!!! Barbie: Look on the bright side Raquelle, you did wanna be internet famous! (winked at camera) Raquelle: Skipper! If you're so bril, then take it down! Get rid of it! Skipper: I can't! It's blowing up! Barbie: Wow! It's even inspired it's own parody videos! Raquelle (on laptop): (nyan cat Raquelle) Look at me! I'm Raquelle! Raquelle: No-ho-ho!!!!! --Pets chuckling-- Barbie: So wierd! I wonder how that got online? --pets keep chuckling-- Blissa (on couch, with Taffy and Tawny): (all bringing video cameras) Nothing like a horrible cat video. (Closing Theme)